


Rolling Girl

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: A short work based upon the song rolling girl by wowaka. Just a note although this work deals with self harm and suicide please if you are experiencing these thoughts get help! You deserve to live!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Rolling Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently found out that wowaka passed away. His music particularly this song (rolling girl) ment a lot to me when I was younger. I'm really sad that he died. I still adore his music and it still helps when I go to darker places I really hope this short fiction is enough to help someone eles. I know writing it helped me process some of my feeling regarding his passing. I've linked the song for you. Please check it out and the whole album unhappy refrain.  
> https://youtu.be/NIqm73xsias  
> https://youtu.be/t14KV5qf-Hc  
> Edit:  
> I have made the comments archivers only due to the Lila commenter's blatant disrespect. I thought they would get the memo after I deleted their comments twice.

In her room she chanted I'm fine. It seemed to work until it didn't. She looked over at Tikki peacefully sleeping. It wouldn't hurt this time I'll roll with it again. She carefully took a razor blade shutting the door and locking it with a click she sliced a small section of skin. Warm hot relief came after the stinging subsided. Control. She loved this feeling, being able to control what was happening for a moment. A ringing took her out of her thoughts took away her control.  
"Damien." She had forgotten he was going to call.  
She quickly wrapped the wound and put a jacket on. He wouldn't notice if she covered it up.  
She accepted the request to video chat.  
"Hey Damian!" She kept her voice light and happy.  
"How are you Mari? Something seems off."  
"I'm fine! Don't worry!" She shook her arms our infront of her.  
"Marinette pull up you sleeve!"  
"What?"  
"Pull up your sleeve now!"  
She did as he demanded.  
"Did you hurt yourself again?! I though we were past this! You were doing so well."  
"It was an accident. I was cutting some fabric and my hand slipped."  
He narrowed his eyes, "if you say so."  
"I'm fine. I'm rolling with the punches now."  
"Are you rolling or are you rolling?" He put emphasis on the last rolling. They had come up with the term so they could talk about it in public safely.  
"I'm not rolling." She smiled. "I'm fine! You worry to much."  
"Okay. I love you Marinette. Marinette, don't forget that."  
"I won't."  
It was hard to remember that anyone loved her when Lila smiled and poured milk all over her. Marinette sighed and changed into a spare pair of clothes. She didn't want to go home and have to explain what happened.  
She went to the bathroom the urge to start rolling as Damian called it was high.  
"Damian." She said as she brought the phone to her face.  
"Marinette are you alright you sound like your gonna cry."  
Switching to English she told him about what Lila had done. "I wanna roll."  
"Marinette listen to me. Okay listen. Don't roll okay I'll make arrangements to come. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Okay I'm fine now you've really cheered me up." She lied.  
Making her way back to the classroom. She was roughly pushed down by Alya.  
She felt the final thread of their friendship break when Alya spoke. "Lila told us everything! She speaks English you know! You stole her designs! And I can't believe you told her to kill herself! Marinette I can't believe you! You should be ashamed!"  
"I didn't-"  
"Don't make excuses!"  
She heard a ripping sound. Lila had her sketch book. She had forgotten to take it with her. "You deserve a taste of your own medicine!"  
She watched as it was ripped to shreds every thing destroyed some one poured water on it. She grasped the waterloged remains.  
"Marinette, maybe you should kill yourself!" Lila cackled.  
"Okay."  
Brokenly Marinette walked out of the room. She walked to her house up the stairs and to the bathroom. Locking the door she sent a message to Damian "I'm sorry but I'm stoping my breath now. She carefully started rolling. Here and there cutting. She felt dizzy. Lowering into the bathtub she closed her eyes. It was going to stop hurting soon.  
She barely registered the foor smashing open and people lifting her up.  
Beeping she woke up to a beeping sound.  
"Where am I?"  
"Marinette you were rolling." Damian's voice is hard concerned and disappointed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't do it again please."  
She didn't say anything. "You died Marinette. They brought you back."  
"I'm sorry Damian. I just thought it would be fine to roll one more time."  
"It wasn't. That class I'm gonna make them pay."  
"Stay with me."  
"Alright." He leaned in and stopped her breath. It was a good way to stop breathing she though. She could kiss him until she died.


End file.
